


Fox and The Hound

by MossyPebble222



Category: Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: Anyway yeah, M/M, My OC - Freeform, OC, but that being said, enjoy, if yall like it your welcome to enjoy, its a self indulgent little story, its mainly cause i love the boy, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MossyPebble222/pseuds/MossyPebble222
Summary: A new student moves into the academy that captures addisons attention, what makes this new student so unique? and why is addison feeling this way?





	Fox and The Hound

The halls were busy as usual at the academy. The numerous students all chatting and going about their day as school started. A young man made his way through the crowds,navigating through the mass of other students as he made his way to his morning class. The boys large fluffy tail trailing behind him as he walked.He wore green boots, a dark green longsleeve with a frilly bottom,a floral green pattern scarf hung around his pale neck, his emerald eyes filled with excitement as his fluffy white hair bounced as he quickly made his way to his favorite class. 

Addison made his way into the art room, taking his usual seat and pulled out his art supplies and canvas as the rest of the other students flooded in. eventually the teacher walked in and turned to the class as they spoke.

“Hello class! I have some exciting news! We have a new student here to not just my class, but also the academy itself. A recent transfer to here. Everyone, say hello”

The teacher said excitedly, motioning towards the door for the person to come in.soon a figure strode in. he looked almost like a regular human, almost.. He was fairly tall, 6ft if he had to guess. He wore black converse with white laces, baggy black jeans,a bright red long sleeve, on his left hand he had a large silver and black ring on his finger adorned with skulls all around it, addison also noted tattoos on each of the mans wrists when his sleeves moved up, he wore a silver chain necklace, his face was COVERED in freckles and from addison could tell they were all over him, he also had a shaved head. Addison then noted the three traits of his that set him apart. The long tail that sprung from his lower back, the hair on it extremely short and appeared to belong to some sort of dog. The large canines that showed off when he smiled to everyone, larger than a normal person’s. Finally, the large dog like ears on the sides of his head that twitched and moved and moved towards any sounds in the room. 

“Oh, another shifter like alonzo and jackie! Guess he is some sort of dog? Or something related?” Addison thought to himself, looking the newcomer over. 

“Not to bad looking to”

Addison thought with a slight blush and a smile. He had to admit, out of everyone else in the class so far, this new guy was easy on the eyes. 

“Uh, hey. Im John” he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he looked at the other students. Though he sounded nervous, his tail wagged slightly, betraying his inner excitement. The teacher then told him to pick any open seat. John nodded as he clutched his bookback and looked for a seat, eventually standing at the empty seat next to addison. 

“Hey uh, is this spot taken?”

John asked, motioning towards the seat. Addison coughed a bit, caught off guard he would sit there. 

“Oh.uh no, no you can sit here if you want”

Addison said smiling and trying to be welcoming, which he found odd. He was usually so distant with people, especially strangers. So why was john any different? John thanked him and sat down, his tail wagging excitedly as he did. Addison watched as john had to grab his tail to stop it from wagging. Which caused addison to giggle, it was weirdly adorable. Everyone’s attention soon shifted towards the teacher as they spoke up.

“So class, i’m going to assign a project for you all to work on for the next week. You will get into groups of 2 and one of you will be painting the other. The one being painted will then paint the other one. I won’t be grading this based on the quality of the paintings, but more so the participation. This is more of an exercise in working with other artists and getting to know each other. You will be partners with the person closest to you. And if you do not have anyone close to you then i will assign you a person or you will do a self portrait.”

The teacher said before heading to there desk and grabbing papers to hand out to the class, as they did. John turned to addison and spoke.

“Well i guess that means we are partners huh? I uh, i want to apologize in advance”

John said, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing a bit. Addison tilted his head a bit in confusion. John held his hands up for addison to see. Addison watched as they shook as he stood still, they shook almost like he was freezing. He put his hands down.

“I got really shaky hands, always have. so drawing and art is hard and when i do it its usually awful. That’s why I usually stick with writing.”

John admitted, obviously embarrassed. Addison thought for a moment before speaking up.

“If you dont mind me asking, if your hands are so shaky and you say your art is so bad. Why join this class?”

Addison asked, genuinely curious to hear his answer. He watched as john coughed a bit and rubbed the same spot on the back of his neck before speaking up.

“Well..just cause my art is bad, doesnt mean i dont want to improve. Even with shaky hands i want to get better. So yeah…its gonna suck for awhile, i just hope I will improve over time and learn to deal with it you know? Cant just give up and say fuck it. Old man didnt raise a quitter”

John said with a smile, flashing those large canines in his mouth as he did. Addison smiled,he had to admit. That was a pretty good reason as any. And if anything it was kinda impressive that he wasnt letting his condition get to him and stop him. Addison then chuckled.

“Well tell you what, no need to apologize for your art. Just keep working on it and you will get better.”

He told him, patting him on the back before even realizing what he was doing. Once he did addison froze, he..he just touched somebody. Of his OWN accord?? Addison never did this. He hated when people touched him, it made him panic. But, it just felt like the right thing to do. Like it was natural for him to do it? What was going on with him?? And why was john having this affect on him. Suddenly johns words brought him back to reality.

“Woah! Is that your painting? It looks amazing!”

He asked, pointing to addisons canvas, addison blushed as he spoke

“Yeah it is”

John spoke again as he looked at it closer.

“I love the colors you used! So bright and vibrant! You must be really talented huh? I geuss im glad i got you as my partner then” 

John said smiling. Addisons face went bright red as he tucked himself into his scarf, trying to hide the blush”

“Oh my gosh”

He mumbled, hearing john giggle. 

“Holy shit your adorable”

Causing addison to to hide more into his scarf as he blushes heavily. 

“OH GOSH DONT SAY THAT”

He mutters as john chuckles. As the class went on the two of them continued to chat and talk about each other, there interests and hobbies and general small talk. Addison never opened up to this like anyone besides damian and sahara. Yet here he was, chatting away with this person he just met today? What had gotten into him lately. Eventually the two of them agreed to meet at addisons place after school to start the project.

Later that afternoon addison sat at home, working on one of his drawings. He had let his mother know john would be coming over and she thought it was wonderful that he was making new friends. She had left for the grocery store twenty minutes ago when he heard a knock at the door. He made his way to the front room and opened the door, to see john standing there.

“Hey addison! Mind if i come in?”

He asked, looking inside. Addison smiled and motioned for him to come in.

“Yeah come on in, also my friends call me addi. You can too”

Addison said letting john in, as he made his way inside. John looked around, admiring addisons home. He spots a few of the photos addison’s mom had hanging around. John pointed to one.

“I take it thats your mom?”

He asked. Addison smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, she is. She treats me well. I love her alot.”

Addison said smiling, touching the photo before putting it back. They eventually made there way to addisons room. Where addison set up a chair for john to sit in. 

“Alright, so i need you to sit in this chair, and ill get started on painting you.”

John smiled as he sat in the chair, looking around as addison set up his painting station.taking in the boys room, and looking at him with a soft smile. Before john blushed and chuckled.

“So, any poses you want me to do? Stretch? Flex? Do you want to draw me nude?”

At the last comment addison let out a cough as his face went bright red. As he hid his face deep in his scarf. Muttering.

“OH MY GOD NO DONT SAY THAT!”

He yelled as john laughed, before apologizing. It took addison a few minutes to calm down and relax.

“Just uh, just sit naturally.how you normally would”

Addison said, huffing as john laughed. Before lounging sideways in the chair, his legs hanging off the side as he hung his head off the other side. His arms resting on his chest with his eyes closed. Addison decided that pose would be fine as he got to work. Addison would draw lines and color, look at john some as he studied him, then went back to it. However, as time went on addison started to spend more time looking at john then actually working on his painting. His eyes gliding over the man as he laid there, draped across the chair. Addison caught himself staring at him. what was it about him that made addison act this way? He is usually so distant from everyone, he hates being touched, and would rather be alone or with damian and sahara. Yet here he was, a stranger in his bedroom with them alone, addison had touched him of his own will? Addison was never like this? Yet john made him act this way? 

Suddenly the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, his face turning bright red as he almost dropped his brush. Did …did he have a crush on him?!?! I mean..addison had to admit he liked his personality, he was charming, funny, honest…plus addison also had to admit he was hot. Addison sat there, his mind racing as he tried to come to terms with this. He had a crush on this new guy? But so many things raced through his head. Was he single? He hadnt said anything about a relationship but addison never asked or anything. Was he gay to? Or even bi? Again he hadnt said anything bout it but addison never asked him. Even then, addison didnt know even if he would like him back? 

Addison took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself down. Panicking like this wouldnt do anything but make him more nervous. He decided to take things into his own hands, speaking up.

“Soooo….i cant remember if you said this before..but did you say you were dating somebody?”

Addison asked, trying to play it off as a casual question. He was hiding behind his painting, acting like he was painting. When he was really waiting with baited breath to see johns answer. 

“Nope. like i said before, new to the city itself so i dont really know many people here. Your like the first person ive gotten to know besides teachers and staff.which i would say is a great first impression”

Addisons heart started to pound, first part answered, and that little last bit made him blush more.

“Alright addison, you can do this.”

He thought to himself, amping himself up.he painted and looked at john for a few more minutes before asking the next question.coughing a bit before speaking.

“So..sorry if this is to personal. But you got your eyes on anyone? Any lucky girl or guy hmm?”

Addison asked turning to look at john who finally opened his eyes to look at addison, addi could see a slight tinge of red on the mans face.

“Well..now that you mention it, i geuss there is somebody i wouldnt mind getting to know more.”

Johns usually laid back attitude shifted, he seemed a bit flustered and nervous?? Or was addison just hearing what he wanted? A dark red blush slowly crept across his face.

“O-oh? And uh…who might that be?”

Addison asked, no longer able to keep up the nonchalant facade as his voice stuttered as john shifted in his seat, sitting right and looking at addison.he opened his mouth to speak,but didnt say anything. As if he was debating on what to say, if anything at all.before finally taking a deep breath as he spoke.

“Well…its..well its you..i uh..yeah”

John said, his ears down showing how nervous he was. Addison’s face went bright red as he tried to take in what john just told him. His mind raced at a million miles an hour. He..he liked him! He had a thing for him! Addison couldnt believe it, his heart was pounding like a drum in his chest. John rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, i now i’m just some guy you met earlier today. But, after getting to know you for awhile and hanging out with you, i really like you…like..i really like you.”

John said, his head hung low. When he suddenly felt a hand on his. He looked up to see addison smiling, holding johns hand in his. 

“NO! No its ok.i..i think i like you to..no..no i really like you. And..well i.. Why dont we make it official?”

Addison muttered, not believing what he was suggesting. Johns eyes widened as addison moved in, slowly pressing a kiss to his lips, before he melted into the kiss. Wrapping the boy in his arms as he kissed him. The two stayed like that for what felt like hours before they broke apart to catch there breaths. John first to pipe up.

“So i geuss were a couple now huh?”

He said, his ears perked up and tail wagging excitedly. It was so cute, addison couldnt help but giggle as he held his hand tight as he chuckled. 

“Yeah, i geuss we are.


End file.
